1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image playback device including a camera-shake correction function and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a digital camera, for example, camera-shake (this concept includes hand shake and other similar situations) is corrected as follows. When shooting a moving image, the digital camera detects the amount of camera-shake using a gyro-sensor. When playing back the moving image, the digital camera detects the amount of blurring (motion vector) in image data using a representative point matching method or a block matching method. The digital camera trims a portion of the image based on the detected amount of blurring, thereby correcting the camera-shake.
In addition, a following technology has been developed. When the moving image is being shot, the moving image is recorded without the camera-shake correction causing loss of a portion of the image being performed. When the moving image is played back, the user selects whether to correct the camera-shake. If the camera-shake is to be corrected, the camera-shake correction is performed on the recorded moving image data, and the moving image is displayed. As a result, a moving image that is faithful to the original image can be recorded, without a portion of the picked-up moving image data becoming lost during the recording (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. Heisei 06-6669).
However, when the amount of camera-shake is detected through image processing, the amount of calculation required is large and power consumption is significant. Therefore, when the camera-shake correction is performed again on a moving image to which the camera-shake correction has already been performed during shooting or on a moving image that has no camera-shake in the first place, unnecessary power is consumed and batteries are quickly wasted.